


Interlude

by betenawr



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Feeding, M/M, Praise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betenawr/pseuds/betenawr
Summary: Praise, feeding and fluff -  not necessarily in that order.





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fruitastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitastic/gifts).



Kaito watched the credits roll through his eyelashes. He yawned unabashedly and turned to snuggle into his boyfriend's chest.  
  
It was a cold snowy day, and they'd spent the first half of it lying on the couch, bundled up. It was rare for the two of them to indulge in each other's company like this, but quite frankly, they needed it. It was their first real break in two months.  
  
A week ago, the magician had come home late after a train ride from Osaka. Knowing just how busy his boyfriend was, Kaito had requested him to just stay home. When he'd arrived, Shinichi had been asleep at his desk, looking pale and tired. Kaito had put his papers and mug away, then carried him to the bedroom, where he had given Kaito a soft murmur of thanks then promptly fell back asleep. The very next day, Kaito had arranged a getaway weekend in the mountains for the two of them.  
  
Shinichi would have worked himself to the bone if Kaito hadn't interfered.  
  
In fact, Kaito almost regretted not booking the little cabin sooner. The place was the best he'd been able to find on such a short notice. Knowing Shinichi's reputation for attracting cases, Kaito had made sure their chalet was accessible by multiple paths and, while private, wasn't completely isolated from similar cabins or the ski trail. In fact, the nearest convenience store was only ten minutes away by foot.  
  
The chest beneath him vibrated with Shinichi's breathy laughter, breaking Kaito out of his recollection.  
  
"What is it?" Kaito peered up at Shinichi, who smiled at him warmly, contentment radiating off of him in waves.  
  
"I just realized how lucky I am to be here with you," Shinichi said simply. Kaito made a low noise, burying his face back into Shinichi's shirt. Trying to hide how embarrassed he was, he straightened into a seating position next to Shinichi and then stretched with a yawn.  
  
The door rang, breaking the silence.  
  
"I'll get it," Kaito said hurriedly. "You stay right here."  
  
"Kaito Kuroba?" a female voice asked when he opened the front door.  
  
"In the flesh," he answered.  
  
A young woman was waiting for him, smiling with two full baskets next to her. It was the food he'd ordered before arriving. He meant to surprise Shinichi with it. Kaito was worried about his boyfriend; he'd been so stressed with work the past month that some days Kaito knew Shinichi came home in the early morning and crashed on the sofa, unwilling to risk waking his boyfriend. When they returned, Kaito would have to do something about it. It was simply unacceptable.  
  
After a few more pleasantries, the woman left. Kaito took both baskets into the kitchen and checked the contents of each Tupperware container. Once he was done, he silently made his way back to the couch, where he discovered his boyfriend had dozed off. Kaito supposed it was just proof that Shinichi needed all the rest he could get. Shaking his head, Kaito went back to the kitchen and dished out a few spoonfuls from each dish for tasting.  
  
Halfway through Kaito's makeshift meal, Shinichi called out "Who was that?"  
  
"I ordered some homemade food before we left, so we'd have something nice to eat when we arrived. She was just delivering for her aunt."  
  
"Smells good from here," Shinichi said, his voice slow and drowsy. "Is that curry?"  
  
"Mmh yeah, among other things."  
  
Kaito had even requested cooked _f-finny things_ in a separate, covered container. He knew that Shinichi liked those on occasion, and he didn't want his boyfriend to miss out because of Kaito's phobia. He'd mention it later, so that Shinichi could eat it without him.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Kaito asked.  
  
"Starving. Give me a minute and I'll join you babe," he yawned.  
  
"No need. I'll feed you, so you don't have to move. I want you to be comfortable, love."  
  
Kaito filled a plate with the different dishes, leaving a gap between them so the ingredients didn't mix in unusual ways. The roast beef was still warm and tender, the vegetables vibrant and fresh. Kaito hummed in satisfaction. The warm aroma wafting off the juicy evenly sliced pieces of meat had him salivating. It was a shame that he hadn't cooked this feast himself, but he knew that his lover was in good hands with this meal. After all, the cook was a professional and a trusted friend of Kaito's mother. They'd met during a voyage in Paris seven years ago, if Kaito remembered correctly.  
  
"Do you feel up to skiing later?" Kaito asked as he entered the living room, one hand holding his plate and a fork, the other a box of cookies and small muffins. He sat down next to Shinichi, laying the box on the arm rest.  
  
"Can't wait to get back on the snow," Shinichi said, grinning. "Feels like it's been ages. I can't believe I haven't seen you ski yet, with all the stunts you'd pull. Couldn't you have provided at least one snow-covered heist?" He fake-pouted.  
  
"What's this? A special request from a famed upholder of the law?" Kaito cried in mock horror. "What would Hakuba say?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure Hakuba wouldn't want to stay here—in a cozy little cabin with you in the middle of nowhere—with nothing better to listen to than your idle speculations regarding his reactions to your latest hypothetical scenario," Shinichi added dryly. The uncharacteristically lazy detective eyed the heavenly plateful but didn't move from his position on the couch.  
  
"That's why you're the best," Kaito teased. "I'm not sure anyone would have been able to see me if I'd held a heist in a snowy environment anyway. I'd have truly become a phantom thief. My camouflage would have been so overpowering, you wouldn't even know where to look, never mind actually getting the task force to chase me. I've always wanted to see the Brit ski though," Kaito continued quickly before Shinichi could refute any part of his fantasy. "It's a pity he couldn't join us on our trip back in high school."  
  
Shinichi shook his head, bemused. He settled for saying, "Your head's more inflated than the soccer balls I used to hit you with. Now are you going to feed me or not, you silly goose."  
  
"Ah, sorry, I got distracted. Close your eyes and say ah~"  
  
Shinichi paused for a moment, obediently tilting his head back. His lips glided over the fork smoothly before he swallowed and sighed contently.  
  
"How is it?" Kaito asked in a low tone after a few more bites.  
  
"Best thing I've had all month, it's perfect," he answered. "Don't tell me you didn't try it yourself."  
  
"Mmh," Kaito hummed in response. "I'm glad."  
  
He watched his boyfriend's face and pale neck as he fed him. There were still traces of a faded mark on the right side of his neck, contrasting with the sculpted, pure lines of his Adam's apple and surrounding structures. Kaito compared it to only six months ago, when Shinichi had had a gorgeous tan. He had been radiant, brimming with energy. Kaito could have swore his heart stopped every time Shinichi had smiled at him.  
  
"You're gorgeous," Kaito whispered, giving voice to his inner thoughts. "I can't believe I'm so lucky."  
  
From Shinichi's bundled up corner came a small noise. He looked so warm and rumpled, especially with his face flushed.  
  
"Cute." Kaito kissed his cheek on impulse. "Getting embarrassed, you're so adorable." The magician grinned at his favorite detective's disarmed state.  
  
Shinichi continued eating in near silence, still flustered by the clear contentment in Kaito's face. Having someone care so plainly was dizzying. The sheer knowledge that Kaito found joy in a tiny thing like being able to feed Shinichi was so sweet that Shinichi could still barely believe it. Taking the time to calm down his racing heart, he cleared three fourths of the plate before he stopped Kaito.  
  
"It's delicious, but I'm afraid I won't have any room for dessert if I eat another bite! Unless you expect me to hibernate for the rest of the trip," he laughed.  
  
Kaito put down the leftovers on the side table. Opening the dessert box, he took out a small muffin. Shinichi—currently practically lying down at this point with how much he was slouching—closed his eyes again and took a bite when prompted, trusting Kaito completely. His mouth moved delicately, his lips ghosting Kaito's fingertips. After savoring the morsel he remarked, "Lemon. I really shouldn't be surprised."  
  
"Of course," Kaito replied.  
  
"Of course, Shinichi echoed, smiling. "Come here."  
  
Shinichi stood up for a moment in order to untangle the blankets just enough that Kaito could slip beside him.  
  
"We're just resting for a moment. I still haven't forgotten about those ski trails, you know."  
  
Privately he added that he could have stayed like this forever.


End file.
